kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
Satellite Organization and Allied Resources Media Limited
'Satellite Organization and Allied Resources Media Limited '(known as '''SOAR '''Media Limited or SML), is a multi-platform company, founded by Mark Benson Carandang, who serves as the company's president, and CEO. Its Centrum is located at #27 Graciano Lopez Jaena Road, and #5B Sta. Lucia Avenue, Sta. Lucia, Novaliches, Quezon City. SML's History SML was created on December 9, 2013, under NTC resolution #10067, as an independent network, acquiring the frequencies of the defunct The Aguila Network Ltd., but due to some illegalities proposed unto the network, it was stopped last January 12, 2014, and reinstated on February 25, 2014, in accordance with the promulgation of Resolution # 10273, which paved the way for SML to go back on air. After 3 months of excellence in broadcasting, NTC granted SML, the Resolution # 11014, that lifts down the probation period from six months to three months, SML revamped its channels, and reaffirmed its commitment on June 16, 2014. Subsidiaries 1. TV (Free) *SOAR (Flagship Channel) *SOAR Balita Channel (all-Filipino language news channel) *IbaTV (Modern-day Channel) 2. TV (Cable) *SOAR News TV (all-English language news channel) *SOAR AnimeNation (Worldwide Animes) *TokuMax (All sorts of Tokusatsus) *KwentoTV (Film and Movie) *Game (Sports) *PinaSOAR (All SOAR Regional Programs) *SOAR Life (Lifestyle) *SimBahay (Spiritual Channel, in partnership with JesCom, and it will be a company by September 2014) 3. Radio (SOAR Radio Incorporated) *SOAR AM *RadyoMo! *Balita-FM *Radyo Balita 4. Online Media *SOAR TV Portal *SNRC.net *Game.TV *Alerto.net *RadyoSOAR.org Organizations #SOAR Hand Foundation (Charitable Organization) #SOAR News and Rescue Corps (News and Public Affairs Group) #SOAR Sports and Action Team (Sports) #Revolve Cinema Entertainment #SOAR International Media SOAR (Flagship Channel) Stations SOAR is proud to serve the country, thru: * TV 61 Metro and Mega Manila * TV 62 Baguio * TV 47 Santiago City (Urban Isabela) * TV 29 Tuguegarao * TV 45 Laoag * TV 18 Batangas * TV 19 Nueva Ecija * TV 35 Legazpi * TV 42 Naga * TV 9 Palawan * TV 16 Cebu * TV 39 Iloilo * TV 45 Tacloban * TV 44 Bacolod * TV 7 Roxas * TV 34 Davao * TV 14 Butuan * TV 30 Iligan * TV 20 General Santos * TV 52 Cagayan De Oro * TV 36 Koronadal * TV 45 Zamboanga * TV 4 Malaybalay RadyoMo! Stations RadyoMo!, a proud FM Station of SOAR Radio Inc., is proud to serve the country thru: * 105.7 RadyoMo! Manila * 104.5 RadyoMo! Tuguegarao * 89.1 RadyoMo! Baguio * 103.7 RadyoMo! Cabanatuan * 89.1 RadyoMo! Naga * 88.7 RadyoMo! Legaspi * 106.5 RadyoMo! Batangas * 93.1 RadyoMo! Española * 96.3 RadyoMo! Coron * 88.1 RadyoMo! Puerto Princesa * 94.9 RadyoMo! Cebu * 90.5 RadyoMo! Davao * 93.5 RadyoMo! Zamboanga * 88.3 RadyoMo! Iligan SML Provincial Addresses SOAR Media Centrum * #27 Graciano Lopez Jaena Road, Sta. Lucia, Novaliches, Quezon City (Studios of SOAR, SBC, SOAR News TV, and Game!) * #5B Sta. Lucia Avenue, Sta. Lucia, Novaliches, Quezon City (Studios of SOAR Radio, and IbaTV; Transmitters for all SOAR Channels; Parking Lot for SNRC Mobile News Booth) SOAR Regional Media Centers, Centrum, and Transmitters * San Gabriel, Tuguegarao, Cagayan (SOAR Media Center Cagayan Valley) * Tanza, Tuguegarao, Cagayan (SOAR CV Transmitter) * Brgy. 42, Apaya, Laoag City (SOAR Media Center Ilocandia) * Brgy. 32-B. La Paz West, Laoag City (SOAR Ilocandia Transmitter) * Quezon Hill, Baguio City (SOAR Media Center Baguio) * Gibraltar Road, Baguio City (SOAR Baguio Transmitter) * JP Laurel National Highway, Lipa City, Batangas (SOAR Media Centrum Batangas; Transmitter) * Magsaysay Norte, Cabanatuan City, Nueva Ecija (SOAR NCL Media Center) * Bakod Bayan, Cabanatuan City, Nueva Ecija (SOAR NCL Transmitter) * Brgy. Buenavista, Santiago City (SOAR Media Center Urban Isabela) * Sinili, Santiago City (SOAR Urban Isabela Transmitter) * Brgy. Bagongbayan, Puerto Princesa City (SOAR Media Centrum Palawan; Transmitter) * Victory Village South, Legaspi City, Albay (SOAR Media Center Legaspi; Transmitter) * Bagumbayan Norte, Naga City, Camarines Sur (SOAR Media Center Naga; Transmitter) * Brgy. 92 Apitong, Tacloban City (SOAR Media Center Tacloban) * Brgy. 91 Abucay, Tacloban City (SOAR Tacloban Transmitter) * Brgy. Banago, Bacolod City (SOAR Media Center Bacolod; Transmitter) * # 27 F. Osmeña St., Cebu City (SOAR Cebu Media Center; Transmitter) * Inzo Arnaldo Village, Roxas City, Capiz (SOAR Media Center Roxas; Transmitter) * Shrine Hills, Matina, Davao City (SOAR Media Centrum Davao; Transmitter) * F. S. Catanico, Cagayan De Oro City (SOAR Media Centrum Northern Mindanao) * Tumpagon, Cagayan De Oro City (SOAR Northern Mindanao Transmitter) * #34 Ayala, Zamboanga City (SOAR ZAmboanga Media Center; Transmitter) * City Heights, General Santos City (SOAR Media Centrum GenSan) * Apopong, General Santos City (SOAR GenSan Transmitter) * Magsaysay, Malaybalay City, Bukidnon (SOAR Media Center Malaybalay; Transmitter) * Poblacion, Iligan City, Lanao Del Norte (SOAR Media Center CARAGA; Transmitter) Category:Mock television networks